Gaddo
by silverr wingg
Summary: Notice: This isn't really about Yu-gi-oh... But its cool! I have written something on yu-gi-oh, so please look it up!!!!!


Warning: This story may be hazardous to anyone with the following conditions: pregnancy, cancer, the flu or no imagination. You have been warned. Kitty: Hi everyone! How are ya? This is the story of how I got my evil counterpart. I don't want to give anything away, so read on!  
  
Kitty woke up to the phone ringing. She grumbled and sat up, looking at the clock sitting by her bed as she picked up the phone, wincing at the dark, thundering storm outside. It said it was 12:00pm. "Goodmorning to you." Said a voice on the other line. The voice was obviously a male's voice, with an annoying Indian accent. "I am working with a company, and we wish to sell you our vacuum cleaners. Would you like to buy one and reserve it?" Kitty hung up the phone and stretched. A few minutes later, she was in the kitchen, groggily eating a bowl of Fruit Loops and trying to figure out the maze on the back of the box. When she was done slurping the milk from the bowl, Kitty got up from the table, chair creaking, and threw her bowl in the sink. She sat down on the large, sagging blue couch and picked up a book from the creaking coffee table before her. The phone rang. The cat- demon girl reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" She said. "Good morning to you." It was the same voice. "I am working with a company, and we wish to sell you vacuum." Kitty hung up angrily, turning off the ring on the phone. High in the sky, past where black clouds were gathered and the rain was pouring down, a shining light reclined on His cloud. He looked down on the Earth at the cat-demon, Kitty. Smiling to himself at what was to come, He sent down a flashing lightning bolt, which zoomed down through the heavens and hit Kitty's apartment building. Kitty, who was back to her book, jumped as a bright light erupted into her apartment. There was a loud buzzing noise, then silence, as the lights cracked out. Kitty sat there for a few seconds, then reached under her couch and brought out a flashlight, which she clicked on. Its glow was faint, as Kitty shone it around the room. The weak light illuminated her dresser, her small, single bed, her lava lamp, her clothes hamper, and her coffee table, and didn't see anything unusual. Then, she shone the light on the couch beside her. A small figure sat there, his green eyes wide as he grinned evilly. Kitty screamed and jumped off the couch, as the flashlight went out. After a few minutes, the lights came back on to find Kitty standing in a corner, holding a broom that was ready to strike at anything that came near her. She stifled a scream as she saw the small cat-demon boy still sitting on the couch. He wore a green shirt and black shorts. His hair was jet- black, as were his cat ears and his long, thin tail. He grinned up at a bewildered Kitty. "Hello." He said. Kitty thought he looked familiar. "How the hell did you get into my apartment?" Kitty asked, her cat ears flat against her head. The boy cocked his head to the side. I've always been in your apartment." He gestured around the one-roomed space that had a single door that led to the bathroom. "What?" Kitty said, still holding the broom. The boy stood up and put his hands behind his back. "Hello. I'm your evil counterpart. I am sent by God. I am a part of you, and your are a part of me." Kitty stared, astounded, at him. "I would really appreciate it if you would give me a name." Kitty leaned against the wall. "Wait a minute. You are a cat-demon, sent by God, and are my evil counterpart. Why are you a boy?" The cat-demon thought about it. "Because, being that I'm your evil side, I'm sort of the opposite of you. So, wouldn't it make since to be a boy, because boys are opposite from girls?" Kitty nodded. "It makes since. You even look like me, other than the fact that you're a boy. So, can you do any tricks?" The boy stuck up his nose. "I am a demon, not a pet." Kitty grinned. "Sorry. What can you do, then?" The boy looked annoyed. "That's not much better. I can do anything you can; I'm a part of you, remember?" Kitty thought about it. "So what's the difference between having you physically than having you. elsewhere?" The boy beamed. "With me, your evil side comes out more aggressively. I do have sort of my own personality, you know." Kitty suddenly burst out into a wide smile. "So. Will you help me quietly take over the world, cat-boy?" The boy looked at Kitty, eyes flashing. "Sounds fun, but you have to give me a name first." Kitty went over and sat down next to her evil counter part, thinking. 'Let's see,' she thought. 'He is my evil side. What in the whole world do I think is evil?. I've got it! I hate learning Spanish! So, I should name him after something in Spanish. Gato! Cat! Maybe I should change it a bit, to make it more original.' Kitty looked at the boy. "Evil counterpart," she said to him. "Your name is Gaddo."  
  
Epilogue: It's been awhile, and Gaddo and I are fast friends. We enjoy eating ice cream, writing battle scenes, wrestling, making fun of Brittany Spears, watching anime, playing with Barbies (we come up with new ways to mutilate them; boiling them, dropping them off the top floor of the apartment ect.), and surfing the web. Lily day's evil counterpart, Phantom, comes over often, and he and Gaddo disappear often to wreak havoc upon the unsuspecting Earth. It's all good.  
  
Gaddo: Rar! Kitty: Hello, Gad. Gaddo: Hi! That guy on the phone was weird. Kitty: I'm guessing it was a prank caller. Gaddo: Guess what? Phantom and I did a terrible deed today! (grins evilly) Kitty: Oh, really? What did you do? Gaddo: (eyes wide) You promise not to tell anyone? Kitty: I do. Gaddo: We. WENT TO WAL*MART WITH OUR UNDERWEAR ON OUR HEADS!!!!! WHA HA HA HA HA! Kitty: I'm proud of you, Gaddo. (Gaddo beams) Kitty: Thanks for reading, everyone! Gaddo: Yah! Bye! 


End file.
